


【先婚后爱】大河浩荡（9/9）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955629





	【先婚后爱】大河浩荡（9/9）

权顺荣大病一场。

最初生病的人是全圆佑，他打猎后饮酒过量又受了凉，胃痛了三五天。他过去时常如此，不以为然；可是权顺荣做不到像他一样从容，全圆佑稍有病痛就着急起来，几天不见好自己跟着也吃不下饭。全圆佑劝他宽心，他每天在这里不合眼地守着，人家还要以为自己病得快死了，趁机兴风作浪。权顺荣一听“死”字，眼泪顿时冒了上来，一时间周围无人敢作声。

谁想到全圆佑刚好，权顺荣却病了。也许是全圆佑胃病发作他急火攻心，也许是夏秋交接尚未适应，头一天还只是咳嗽两声，第二天就发起高烧，人也开始说胡话了。孩子们不肯去读书，在权顺荣床边眼巴巴坐着，生怕一错神爹爹就撒手人寰了。全圆佑表面镇定，劝两个儿子该演习骑射自去演习，要背书也不能耽误，免得权顺荣醒过来，一听他们不务正业又急得头疼。小儿子仰起头看着全圆佑，水汪汪的黑眼睛恳切得让人心疼。大儿子倒也不出声，脸上风平浪静，可全圆佑知道他心里一定不是如此。最后他们谁也没能拧过全圆佑，哥哥拉着弟弟慢慢地走了，脚步刚出帐篷全圆佑就听到了弟弟嚎啕大哭的声音。

“怎么……”权顺荣吃了药没多久，昏昏沉沉在梦里，却听见孩子哭了，挣扎着要起来，“他两个又打起来了吗……”

“哪有，”全圆佑想笑话他又笑不出来，“那么多人跟着，想打起来也是不能的。你快睡。”

“也该醒醒了。”权顺荣慢慢把自己支撑起来，一用力气又咳嗽起来，没有血色的脸涨得通红。全圆佑赶快坐到床沿上扶他，顺了顺他的背。

“也好，”全圆佑用手背贴他额头，“不发烧了。”

“我做梦了。”权顺荣闷闷不乐地把被子团成一团抱在怀里，勉强支撑着身体说。“不太吉利。”

“梦而已，不足为信。”全圆佑把水碗端过来试试温度递给他，“多喝一点。”

“我不想去祭祀了。背些有的没的的书，白白心里不安。“权顺荣抿了一口就放下了，“那些书里说，生病时做梦最准，离死亡很近，所以能听见神的声音。”

“你倒说说，神给了什么旨意。”全圆佑看权顺荣坐着费劲，踢掉靴子坐到床边把他抱进怀里靠着。

“你病死了。”权顺荣把脸转过去，埋进全圆佑胸口，“我还活着，料理了一下葬礼和老二继位的事。”

“你的宝贝女儿呢？”全圆佑揉揉他的脖颈问。

“她结婚当晚我就死了。”权顺荣哽咽了一下。“我不喜欢这个梦，但是又真切得很。”

“不要紧，”全圆佑拍了拍他的背，“不过是我先病、你又病了，老二的事也是一直在准备着的，日有所思夜有所梦而已。”

“爹爹！”权顺荣在全圆佑怀里几乎睡着了，迷迷糊糊地抬起头，看见小儿子跑进来，手里拎着一只五彩斑斓的大雉鸡，背上插着箭，似乎还在蹬腿。权顺荣最看不了被猎杀的动物，赶紧把脸扎进全圆佑怀里。

“爹爹，你不喜欢么？”孩子一派天真地凑过来，把鸡举得越发近了，“父亲讨厌，不许我和哥哥守着你，我们只好上林子里抓鸡给你补身体。”

“喜欢、喜欢的，”权顺荣怕伤了孩子的心，赶紧露出脸来勉强笑笑。谁想那只鸡意志顽强，垂死挣扎，扑腾起翅膀、搅飞了大片尘土。全圆佑生怕权顺荣被呛得咳嗽，一把把雉鸡抓过来，“咔嚓”一声拧断了脖子。

“平日怎么教你的，”全圆佑瞪了儿子一眼。“做事这样拖泥带水。”

“活鸡煮汤才鲜呢！”儿子不服气，却发现权顺荣已经彻底用被子把自己蒙起来了。“非要在爹爹面前拧它脖子，都把他吓坏了！”

话音刚落，大儿子一掀门帘跑了进来，气喘吁吁地一屁股坐在地上。

“臭小子，都不等我——可不许在爹爹面前杀鸡！”

“属你笨，”权顺荣忍不住笑了，戳了戳全圆佑的腰。

或许真托了那只雉鸡的福气，从那天开始权顺荣很快地恢复了精神。

“又要见人，”权顺荣打着呵欠把礼服外衣套上。全圆佑似乎格外中意他穿礼服的模样，每年换季前都会做上几套新的给他。权顺荣觉得这些衣服不常穿，何必大费周章。全圆佑却自有一套道理，说既然不常穿，才该每次都穿得出彩。权顺荣觉得有点道理，但是似乎这道理里又有全圆佑的私心在，也懒得仔细计较了。

“见见吧，”全圆佑帮他别上高高的帽子，又转到正面去检查是否戴正了，比打扮自己还用心，“南国来的故人。”

“哪门子的故人，”权顺荣撇撇嘴，“恐怕你和他们更熟悉些。”

嘴上说着不想，其实权顺荣是很想知道一些故乡近况的。在南国时他过得不算好，但是也并不差——曾经的王爷、现在的皇帝看中他、厚待他，尽管被扔到北地来极不情愿，心里总是有些感激的。况且派谁来多是大臣们的意思，也不好全怪在皇帝头上。

全圆佑一本正经谈着最近边境互市的事情，权顺荣对这些政事心不在焉，只盯着使节们的袍子发呆。为首的很是年轻，身后跟着位白发苍苍的副使。那位副使的眼神除了老实盯着眼前的文书，似乎总往权顺荣脸上瞟，眼里隐约有泪光。权顺荣大胆地看回去，对方却颤巍巍地垂下头，不敢再看权顺荣的眼睛。

权顺荣心生疑虑，宴会结束后闷闷地不说话。

“怎么，”全圆佑捏捏他的手指，“这样不高兴。”

“我看那个老副使有些古怪，”权顺荣抱着帽子停下脚步，“想叫他来问句话，妥当吗？”

“那有什么。”全圆佑摆摆手，示意侍从去请，“我不跟着，有什么想问的尽管问。让人在帐子外候着，有事叫他们就是。”

权顺荣脱了礼服，换了身依然庄重但舒服些的衣服。老副使见他进来，深深一拜，跪在地上。

“老先生请起，”权顺荣坐定了慢慢说，“今日宴席上见老先生似乎有话要讲，如果正使面前不便言明，大可现在同。”

老副使依旧跪在地上，嘴唇颤抖了几下，欲言又止。

“今日的话，我断不会泄露给其他使节。”权顺荣补上一句。

权顺荣回房时已经夜深，全圆佑却依旧在等他。

“还不早睡，”权顺荣低低地说。

“怕你有什么事想同我说。”全圆佑合了书，“怎么，故国一切安好？”

“那个老副使，”权顺荣坐下来斟酌了一下词句，似乎自己也不敢相信似的，“叫我小王爷。说我本是王室宗亲，我全家因为被人陷害丢了性命。我年纪小，没入奴籍得以活命。他过去是我父亲的部下，受牵连贬官流放二十年，今日见到我百感交集，故而堂上落泪，失了仪态，求我宽恕。

“你说，这些是真的么？”权顺荣的眼神很迷茫。

“就我所知。”全圆佑叹了口气，“是真的。”

“你早知道？”权顺荣吃惊地看着他，“为什么一次也不同我提？”

“提了有用么？”全圆佑看着他笑，“我若是说这些话，你一定不信。”

“怎么不信！”权顺荣心里五味杂陈，“自然是信的！”

“现在信，不代表以前信。”全圆佑把他脖子上的项链托起来，“若是你扯断旧项链丢到我脸上那时候提，你必然以为我是存心撒谎，编派你的旧主。南国群臣看你年岁渐长，生怕你偶然听说身世，伺机寻仇。所以就算那个没出息的小皇帝再喜欢你也留不住你，又舍不得杀了你，只好借机把你派到北地，天高地远，也算是对得起一场君臣情谊。”

权顺荣慢慢从袖子里掏出一把竹扇来，展开时因为陈旧而发出了干涩的摩擦声。扇面已经泛黄，上面的山水也模糊了。

“老副使说……”权顺荣的声音很远，神思似乎已经飘回了从前。“说是，我父亲的遗物。他日日夜夜带在身上，只盼着有一天能再见到我……”

权顺荣觉得眼睛很痛，不知道是因为大病初愈还是因为偶然得知身世的冲击。眼泪很快地堆聚起来，顺着饱满的脸颊滑落下来。

秋天的开始意味着庆祝丰收的节日即将到来，许多部落的小王子小公主们跟着父母前来祝贺。每年这个时候，权顺荣的小儿子都乐翻了天，因为平日里他和全圆佑都拘束着他，节庆一到迎来送往，自然没了管他的心思。哥哥生性稳重，更愿意跟着权顺荣见客人而不是同孩子们玩笑打闹，更没人来约束了。

“爹爹，”小儿子快活地往权顺荣背上跳，“今天我摔跤，连着摔趴了七个。里面有三个比我大呢！”

“也不懂得给客人留些面子，”权顺荣捏捏他的脸蛋，“性子太直了些。”

“小孩子计较什么，”全圆佑把儿子从权顺荣背上摘下来放到肩膀上，“你哥哥怎么不跟你一块儿？”

“哥哥摔跤不行！”小儿子笑嘻嘻地看着远处整理祭品的哥哥，“他只有挨摔的份儿，我不许他去。”

“他不会你教教他，”权顺荣看了一眼远处的大儿子，“老丢下他一个，多没趣。”

“知道了知道了，”小儿子撇撇嘴，从全圆佑肩膀上出溜下来，蹦蹦跳跳地去拉哥哥的手，“姑姑带了好看的糖来，我是要给他的。你们一同我说话，全给我搅合忘了！”

“真不叫人省心。”权顺荣叹了口气，“以后妹妹可别也给带成这副模样。”

全圆佑笑，把权顺荣帽子边沿下垂落的一缕头发慢慢塞回去，“人都是会变的，说不定长着长着就很不一样了。其实我小时候像老大多一点，现在哪里还看得出来。”

“怎么看不出来，”权顺荣抬手去揉全圆佑的脸，一边揉一边嘻嘻地笑，“就凭你的弓，老二都能拉动，瞎子也看出来了。”

“好刁钻的一张嘴，”全圆佑假意要去拧他，权顺荣赶紧松开手跑掉，“十几岁时原是能拉硬弓的，你来之前受了点伤，就再也不能了。”

“你都不同我说。”

“能有什么？我一家子去赴宴，除了我生病在家，被叛贼尽数害死了；只剩下我一个，叛贼杀了、人也重病了一场；还没好全，南国那边又来了；叔叔们天天催我快些婚娶，干脆从南国抢一个漂亮的应付了事，这不就请来了你这个天仙。”

权顺荣很吃惊地望着他。

“没事了，都过去了。”全圆佑笑笑，戳了戳权顺荣的脸蛋，“或许不该和你说，白白让你害怕了。”

“一个……也不剩？”权顺荣喃喃地问，“你的小弟弟呢？”

“弟弟是全家人的心头肉，走到哪带到哪。”全圆佑无奈地笑笑，“我去不去都是无所谓的。”

“我还以为……他早大了，分了地出去了……”

“出去了也不能不理我这个亲哥哥吧。你又何曾见过他一次。”全圆佑看看许久无人通传，干脆把自己外衣脱了，顺手开始帮权顺荣拆外衣上别的饰物，“况且他死的时候才十几岁，和你刚来的时候差不多。我小时候倒一直以为，我会一成年就分一小块地，老老实实当个小王爷，可惜老天不许，偏要把这样重的使命给我。”

权顺荣反手拍了拍全圆佑肩膀，“你不是也都做得很好吗？只是一个人太辛苦了。”

“我有三个哥哥，如果活下来的是他们，个个都会做得比我好。如果在位的是他们，会借着南国打过来的由头开疆拓土，而不是像我一样保住原先的地方就收手了。”全圆佑终于拆掉了一串饰物，很满意地把它们叠放起来，“很多父亲的老部下都觉得我太谨慎，或者，太胆小了。”

“打仗总要死人的，大家平平安安不好么？”权顺荣转身让全圆佑去拆另外一串，“我看现在这样挺好的。”

“索夏人最不怕死，”全圆佑无奈地摇摇头，“老二比我更像索夏人，最好他成年了我就快些病死，别看着他打去南国或者吞并西边的一串小国，白白堵心。”

“你死了，我可怎么办。”权顺荣抓着他的手坐下来，“孩子们各奔东西，我又去哪呢？”

“现在肯为你大晚上到林子里抓雉鸡，大了岂不是连星星都要为你摘。我这样打猎多年的大人都不情愿晚上去，怕有什么狗熊野狼跳出来。”全圆佑想想那只扑腾的鸡就想笑，“大可不必担心了。”

“神或许都安排好了。”权顺荣也跟着笑了。

十三年后，全圆佑因一场格外严重的风寒而死，他和权顺荣的二儿子继位。他比他的祖辈取得了更辉煌的功勋：他的爷爷统一了北地，父亲在平定数次叛乱中强盛了索夏，他则和哥哥一起征战四方，吞并了南国和西部的诸多小国。有人说权顺荣在爱人死后追随而去，有人说他独自返回了那副扇面所绘的故园山水之间。也有人说他仍然留在北地，隐姓埋名不希望被人打扰。如同偶尔造访的彗星，史书关于权顺荣的零星记载限于节庆祭典，并没有他如今身在何方的消息。


End file.
